My version of the pilot episode
by jastielluvr
Summary: This is The Pilot episode of Supernatural my own version.I OWN NOTHING IN HERE THE CHARECTERS ARE NOT MINE .This is the way I think the first episode should of went.Please read and review or comment i would love some ideas Cas/Jo later on.Iapologize for my literacy I did not use Spell check I do really apologize.Also if you do leave review please make it positive thank you
1. How It All Began

Pilot

Lawrence,Kansas

22 years ago

In a small town in Lawrence,Kansas there lived a family.A husband and wife lived with two young was the oldest brother he was 8 at the time it incident that was about to happen will change the winchester's lives was a cold night in Lawrence,Kansas the Winchesters moved alot but they decided to settle in little old lawrence.

Their house was a white two story building with black shutters and blue curtains on the windows. It was getting late so Mary the mother of the two boys had Dean in her walked up the old oak stairs covered by a deep red colored rug up to Sammy's room. Sammy was only 6 months old his eyes looking walked into the room with Dean.

"Come on,Let's go say goodnight to your brother."Mary said to Dean letting him down to his ran over to sam's crib stepping up on the wood grate of the crib bending looked up at Dean seeing him bending down towards leans down and kisses sam's head "Good night,Sam."Dean said to sam.

Mary walked over to Sam's crib standing next to Dean his dark brown shoulder length hair a in his blue and white patterened pj' was in her nice long white looked down to Sam in the crib. "Good night,Love."Mary said in a soothing voice and kisses Sam's forehead.

John the father walked up the stairs to the doorway of Sam's bedroom and sees Dean and his wife standing over the crib. "Hey,Dean"John turned around seeing his father a smile on his face. "Daddy!" Dean said as he ran into his fathers picked Dean up in his arms smiling wide. "Hey, do you think?Do you think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?" Dean shook his head smiling "No, daddy."

Mary headed towards the door placing her hand on her husbands should "You got him?" Mary said looking at her looked at Mary still holding Dean in his arms. "I got him." John said to his wife. Mary smiled at John and went into her bedroom and pulled the blankets back on her side of the brushed her teeth and layed in her bed.

John stayed in Sam's room a little after his wife went to bed. "Sweet dreams,Sam." John Sam saw his father leave with his older brother he coos a little. As John left Sam's room with Dean putting Dean in his bed tucking him Sam layed in his crib his eyes wondered around the clock with the train ontop of it moving left and right ticking...tick...tick...tick.

All of a sudden the clock freezes the train stops moving from left to right as Sam looked light in Sam's room begins to flicker non stop as Sam was just a baby he didnt't know how to speak or realize what was going is a high pitch screeching from the baby monitor next to the parents was crying Mary could hear it on the monitor as she woke up slowly turned on the light next to her bed . "John?" Mary said.

Mary looked next to her but her husband wasn't there but that was usual Mary assumed he was in the babies room got up out of the bed and walked half asleep to Sam's room seeing a man standing infront of the stood in the doorway "John?Is he hungry?"Mary man standing infront of Sam's crib said one thing and one thing only "Shhhh!"The dark figure said.

Mary assumed he just got the baby to fall back asleep so she didnt want to wake the baby up again. "Okay." Mary turned away from sam's room and proceeded to walk to her room again when she heard the electrical crackling of the light at the end of the looked down the hall to see it walked down the hall to the light and tapped it once or twice before the flickering stopped.

She looked at the light "hmmm" Mary turned to head back to her room exhausted .When she heard a noise from the tv downstairs she slowly walked down the creaky staircase to see why the tv was she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw that the tv was on and her husband snored as he was laying in the sofa panicked as she thought who was that in sammy's room she ran back up the stairs. "Sammy!" Mary said.

She rushed into the babys room and who was asleep on the couch heard his wife scream and got up right away. "Mary! Mary!"John said as he ran up the stairs to the baby's room to check on John entered the room sammy cooed not knowing what was going breathed heavily after running up the stairs and walked over to Sam's crib leaning over it. "Hey,Sammy."John said. "Okay" John said to Sammy.

John looked at Sammy as he saw a dot or stain on Sammy's reached to it to figure out what it was as twwo drops land on his was red as John looked up he saw his wife against the ceiling eyes glued open wide and bleeding from the stomach as John couldn't believe his eyes he fell to the ground next to sam's crib. "No,Mary!" John said as Mary started to burn a fire started on the ceiling where Mary started to cry in his crib uncontrolably.

John saw Sam and grabbed him out of the crib and running to the hallway where Dean woke up hearing what was going on. "Daddy!" Dean handed Sam to Dean "Take your brother outside as fast as you can!Don't look back!Now,Dean,Go!"John held onto his little brother Sam like his life depended on it and ran as fast as he could down the stairs and outside of the stopped standing infront of the house looking up to his parents bedroom window "It's okay,Sam." Dean said to his baby brother who was in his arms. Their father John ran out of the house grabbing and picking up Dean and Sam getting them away from the house.

All of a sudden the glass beaks in the room the fire is firefighters arrived not too long was sirens wailing and firefighters working trying to put the fire over heard some of the firefighters talking. "It's alright,I got it."A firefighter said to his firefighter handed his partner a water hose "Here." The firefighter said handing the hose to his looked at the house with a determined face to find out whatever it was that killed his wife Mary.

When Dean and his Dad moved Dean met a girl named Joanna but everyone called her Jo for and Dean became good friends,She is a hunter like Dean and his Dad .Dean is 26 now living with his Dad still but his Dad went on a hunting trip.


	2. Present Day- The Adventure Begins

STANFORD UNIVERSITY

Present Day

Some rock music is playing on a radio in the dorm room as a teen male is getting ready in a halloween costume. "Jo! Get a move on ? We were supposed to be there like 15 minutes ago."Eric said to Jo as he was putting the last items of his costume on. "Jo,you coming or what?" Eric peaked her head out of her room and looked a bit bummed "Do I have to?" Jo said. " 'll be fun."Eric walked out of her room in a t shirt adn jean shorts her jeans a bit faded. "And where's your costume?"Eric scoffs at Eric. "You know how i feel about halloween."Jo said. They leave the dorm and head to the bar a costume party was going on Jo was the only one not in costume there.

Eric raised his small shot glass into the air. "So here's to Jo and her awesome LSAT victory."Eric announced. "All right,All 's not that big a deal."Jo glanced at Eric. "She acts so humble,But she scored a 174."Eric said to everyone at the friend Chris was in between Jo and Eric. " that good?"Chris said. "Scary good."Eric replied. "See,There you are a first-round draft can go to any hunting camp you want."Chris said.

"Actually,I got an interview here it goes okay,I think I got a shot at a full ride next year."Jo said looking at Chris. "Hey,It's gonna go great."Eric said. Jo looked at Eric and nodded "It better."Jo said. "How does it feel to be the golden girl in your family?"Chris said. Jo looked over at Chris "Ah,they don't know."Jo said.

"Oh,No I would be not?"Chris threw a peanut at chris chest "Because we're not exactly the brady's."Jo said. Chris spoke as he walked towards the bar "I'm not exactly the shots?"Chris and Eric replied at the same time with a no but Chris didnt looked at Jo "Seriously,I'm proud of you,And you're gonna knock them dead on Monday.

You're gonna get that full ride.I know it."Eric looked at Eric a smile on her lips "What would Ido without friends like you guys?" Jo said. Eric chuckled "Crash and burn."Eric that night in Jo and Erics dorm room a window is opened and the sound of a lamp falling onto the ground. It had woken up Jo that is when her hunter skills kick in and she got up to check it.

Jo walked over to her doorway as quietly as she poked her head out of the doorway looking around to see if she saw anything,But there was stayed in her doorway and loked into the hallway adjacent from her room and saw then turned her head to the left a little to check the dining room again nothing,but then she saw a shadow walk by the doorway with the beads haning was in full fighter mode she went to the wall where the door to the living room was and leaned against the wall.

As the shadow was walking on the floorboards they creaked getting closer and closer to Joanna's the man walked through the door it made a loud creaking noise next to Jo as she took stepped forward grabbing onto the mans jacket feeling the material of fought with the shadow man until he had her pinned to the ground,The light from the window just bright enough to see his face. "Whoa,Easy,tiger." Dean said to Jo on the ground holding her down.

"Dean?"Jo said looking at the attacker reconizing him as Sam's went to the same college as Jo he was staying with Jo and Eric in their looked down at Jo and chuckled smiling. "You scared the crap out of me."Jo said trying to catch her breath laying on the wooden floor. "That's cause you're out of practice."Dean replied in his soothing attractive voice.

Jo smirked and knocked Dean down and had him against the ground chuckled "Or not."Dean said and patted Jo's back twice. "Get off of me."Dean said to stood up helping Dean up off the ground. "Dean ,what the hell are you doing here?"Jo said.

Dean placed his hands on Jo's shoulders and looked at her "I was looking for a beer."Dean Jo was speaking with Dean she didn't realize she had woken up Eric in the room next to her's. "Jo?"Eric and Jo glanced over at Eric standing in his doorway in his red and black plaid pants and a white wife beater shirt. "Eric,Hey." Jo said. "Dean this is my room mate ,Eric."Jo said.

" friend from Lawerence Dean?"Eric said with a smile on his face. Dean noticed on Eric's wife beater shirt it had a little blue smurf painted on it. "I love the smurf's"Dean said referring to Erics looked at Eric "You know I got to tell you,You are completely out of Jo's league."Dean said. "There is nothing going on between us Dean."Jo said glaring at Dean a bit. "Just let me put something on."Eric said looking at Dean then at Jo for a second.

"No,No don't worry about it,It's no big deal,Seriously."Dean said to Eric. "Anyway I got to borry Jo and Sam here,Talk about some private family buisness,But nice meeting you."Dean said walking back over to smiled at Jo obviously not okay with not being told . Jo saw Eric's reaction and looked at him then to Dean " ,whatever you want to say,You can say it infront of 's my best friend I trust him."Jo said facing Dean. "Okay"Dean said walking towards Jo a little bit as Sam has realized what was going on and joined Jo and Eric to listen to Dean speak.

"Um,Dad hasn't been home in a few days."Dean said. "So he's working overtime on a "miller time" 'll stumble back in sooner or later."Sam said to his looked down to the wooden floor for a second before looking back up at the three people who stood before him. "Dad's on a hunting trip,And he hasn't been home in a few days."Dean said moment Dean said "Hunting trip" Sam and Jo knew what he was saying and it was nothing good.

Sam and Jo both looked at each other and at the same time they glanced at Eric saying "Eric,Excuse us."Jo and Sam went with Dean walking down the metal grate stairs in the back of the dorm building hearing a clack...clack...clack every time they take a step on the metal stairs. Sam had a look of dipleasement on his face,Jo on the other hand couldn't say no she didnt like college too mom made her try to go try to be normal and have a normal life but she couldn't do couldn't handle have a normal life anymore knowing her dad died hunting. When Jo did hunting it made her feel close to her father again.

"Come on,you can't just break in in the middle of the night and expect us to hit the road with you." Sam said. "You're not hearing me, Sammy."Dean said. Jo kept quiet letting the two brothers bicker but staying with the conversation. "Dad's missing.I need you to help me find him." Dean continued to walk down the grate stairs bickering Jo a little behind them walking down the stairs. "You remember the poltergeist in Amherst,or the devil's gate in Clifton? He was missing then, 's always missing, and he's always fine."Sam said.

"Not for this , are you going to come with me or not? "Dean said as he turned around to look at Sam . "I'm not."Sam replied looking back at Dean a bit annoyed. "Why not?" Dean questioned a bit shocked that his brother didn't want to find there father. "I swore I was done hunting for good."Sam said looking at his stopped behind Sam on the stairs unable to get by him.

"Come on,it wasn't easy,but it wasn't that bad."Dean said as he walked toward the metal door. "Yeah? When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet,He gave me a .45."Sam said following Dean to the door Jo close behind them. .The boys stopped at the door with Jo to say a few more things as Jo was growing annoyed with their arguing. "What was he supposed to do?"Dean said glaring at his little brother. "I was 9 years was supposed to say, "Don't be afraid of the dark." Sam said to his brother . Dean was shocked to hear his little brother say that . "Don't be afraid of the dark"? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be know what's out there." Dean said.

"Yeah,I know,But still-They way we grew up after Mom was Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her,But we still haven't found the damn we kill everything we can find."Sam said not realizing what he just said. "Save a lot of people doing it,too."Dean said calmly. Sam looked at his brother and scoffs annoyed. "You think Mom would have wanted this for us?"Sam said to Dean. That's when Jo finally said something.

"Sam ,stop her death was hard on Dean you know that." Jo said to Sam harshly. Dean looked at Jo and at Sam one last time before pushing the metal gate open with force and leaves Jo and Sam tagging along behind. Sam was following behind but kept bickering to Dean. "The weapon training and melting the silver into bullets? Man Dean,we were raised like warriors."Sam said. "So,what are you going to do? Are you just gonna live some normal,apple-pie life? Is that it?"Dean said walking to his car hood and turning toward Sam.

"No, not ."Sam said calm again. "And that's why you ran away."Dean said. Sam took a pause before answering Dean. "I was just going to was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay that's what i'm doing."Sam said to his brother. "Yeah,Well Dad's in real trouble right now if he's not dead feel it."Dean said there was a long pause between the two brothers.

"I can't do this alone."Dean said looking at Sam then to Jo. "Well you know i'm in Dean no matter what."Jo said smiling at dean patting his arm with her hand. "Yes,you can."Sam said. "Yeah."Dean said looking down at the ground. "Well I don't want to."Dean said looking back up at Sam Jo at his looked around and then sighed slightly. "What was he hunting?"Sam said.

The three of them walked to the back of Dean's 97' Impala and he opened the trunk it was empty except for a case on the floor that just fit in the leaned in and opened it weapons were everywhere in a certain used a shotgun to hold the cover open. "All 's see. Where the hell did I put that thing?"Dean said talking to himself as Jo and Sam looked at all the weapons and firearms. "So when Dad left,Why didn't you go with him?"Sam said watching Dean carefully. "I was working my own gig-This voodoo thing down in New Orleans."Dean said to Sam looking for the papers.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?"Sam said shocked. "I'm 26,Dude."Dean said with seriousness as Jo chuckled a bit. "Alright,here we Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho,California"Dean said as he was looking down at the printed news repoorts and hands the most recent to Sam. "About a month ago,this guy- They found his car,but he'd vanished."Dean said glancing at Sam and Jo to make sure they were keeping up. "Completely M.I.A."Dean said.

Sam was looking over the printed paper with the vic's picture on it. "So maybe he was kidnapped."Sam said . Jo nodded agreeing with Sam looking at the paper over his shoulder. "Yeah,well,here's another one in April."Dean said holding few more printed papers placing them down as he went through them. "Another one in December '04,'03,'98,'92- 10 of them over the past 20 years-"Dean said picking up the papers in his hands.

"All men,all same 5-mile stretch of road."Dean said as he grabbed a tape recorder from one of the pockets in the trunk. "It started happening more and more,so Dad went to go dig around."Dean said looking down into his Impalas trunk. "That was about three weeks ago."Dean listened sort of excited to hunt agin it has been a walked over to the side of Dean and picked up the papers reading them all carefully.

Dean looked at Sam acknowloging Jo next to him but not saying a word. "I hadn't heard from him since,which is bad enough,And then I get this voice mail yesterday."Dean said and held the recorder in his hand and hit the play buttin as Sam and Jo payed very close attention to Dean hit the play button Jo and Sam could hear John Winchester's Distorted voice on the recording. "Dean,something is starting to happen.I think it's serious."Dean looked at Sam as he let it continue to play. "I need to try to figure out what's going on." As it played through John's voice started getting hard to understand,but he became more cleara fter 15 seconds or so.

"Be very careful, 're all in danger."Then the recording ends as Sam is silent Jo is thinking about the tape and realizes something that was on the tape. "You know there's EVP on that?"Jo said to Dean. "Not bad,Jo" Dean said in reply. "Kind of like riding a bike,isn't it?" Dean said this to Jo because she wasn't as experienced as he was a novince and he was Dean and Sam's responibility if anything happened to her.

Although she likes to argue with them thinking she can take care of herself,But she knows the boys mean good and go with their looked down at the recorder rewinding it as he spoke to Jo and Sam. "All right.I slowed the message down and ran it through a Goldwave,Took out the hiss and this is what I got."Dean said as he looked at Jo and Sam hitting the play button on the it played there was static at first till about 30 seconds in as they hear a female voice whispering as it speaks. "I can never go home."The female voice whispers on the recorder.

Sam and Jo listened to it one more time and heard what it was looked at Dean and repeated what the voice said. "Never go home."Sam said to Dean. Dean nodded and tossed the recorder into the pocket where it belonged and placed the gun holding the case open down and shut the case then shuts the trunk of his looked at Sam and leaned against the trunk of his car Jo leaning against the west wall. "You know,in almost two years,Iv'e never bothered you,Never asked you for a thing."Dean said looking at Sam as Sam sighs.

Sam looked at Dean then to Jo unable to let them take on whatever this thing was decided to give in "All right, I'll go."Sam said as Jo smiled walking up to the two brothers. "I'll help you find him,But I have to get back first thing Monday."Sam said to Dean. "Just wait here." Sam said to Jo and Dean. "Hey,Sam if your grabbing some stuff upstairs could you grab my gun bag and clothes,Thanks."

Jo said to Sam.

Dean was still leaning on the trunk of his impala as Sam started to walk back to the metal door. "What's first thing Monday?"Dean said. Sam stopped and turned back towards his brother "I have an interview."Sam looked at his brother a bit surprised. "What,a job interview?Skip it."Dean said being turned towards his brother "It's a Law-school interview,And it's my whole future on a plate."Sam said to Dean as Jo stayed on the sidelines leaning again the side of the impala.

"Law school?"Dean said surprised that his baby brother wanted to go to a law looked at Dean with a serious face. "So we got a deal or not?"Sam said. Sam goes back inside gathering Jo's bags and clothes placing them on his then grabs his bag out of the very back of Jo's closet and slide a hook knife into the bag and covers it with girlfriend Jessica walks into the room a bit confused and worried about Sam not knowing what he use to do.

"Wait,You're taking off?"Jess said to looked over to a worried Jess not sure what to say as she continued to talk. "Is this about your Dad?Is he alright?"Jess said. Sam answered this time calm " know,just a little family drama." Sam said still gathering his clothes and stuff as Jess sat down on the bed next to Jo's bags. "But your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip."Jess said watching Sam gather his stuff. "Ah,yeah,he's just deer hunting up at the cabin,And he's probably got Jim,Jack, and Jose along with 're just gonna go bring him back."Sam said as he looked around the room seeing if he forgot to pack anything.

"What about the interview?"Jess said worried Sam would miss his big chance at getting into a good law school. Sam looked at Jess and chuckled. "I'll make the is only for a couple of days."Sam replied. "Sam,I mean, stop for a second."Jess said as she stood up and walked over to Sam he turned to face Jess. "You sure you're okay?"Jess asked Sam a bit concerened. Sam looked at her smiling "Hey,everthing's gonna be okay.I promise."Sam said to Jess reassuring her and grabbed all the bags on the bed and his as he left he kissed Jess on the cheek and headed out the door.

"At least tell me where you're going."Jess said but Sam already left the dorm as he went to the impala placing the bags in the and Dean were in the impala Dean was driving sat in the back letting the two brothers sit up front anyway she needed room to had been having trouble sleeping latley and she decided to give it a shot she curled up on the back seat of the impala and closed her eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Author's note: Soon to come is chapter 3 Jericho,California. May I remind everyone that none of this is mine no charecters belong to me unless I add some I am unsure if I will but I might please read and review and share ideas with me I might need some soon. **


	3. Jericho,California- The Mysterious Women

**Jericho, California**

There is a Prius driving down the road late at night a teen boy in the driver seat talking on his cell phone. The boy sitting in the driver's seat looked to be about late teens early 20's. "Amy, I can't come over tonight." The boy said into the phone as he listened to her talk he replied. "Because I got work in the morning, that's , I miss it, my dad's gonna have my ass."The boy says chuckling as he hears static on the phone. "Hey, uh, Amy, let me call you back." The boy hangs up the phone and sees a woman in a white dress on the side of the road she looked stranded so he pulled over to where she was and rolled down his sticks his head out a little.

"Car trouble or something?" The boy said to the women. The women turns slowly her pale skin and body language made the boy believe someone left her there. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "Take me home." The women said to the boy in an almost robotic tone. The boy felt bad for the women so he couldn't say no.

He opened his car door on the passenger side for her. "Sure, get in."The boy said out the window as the women slowly got in the car sitting on the black leather passenger seat. She layed her head back against the headrest of the seat looking at the boy. The boy looked at the women not meaning to offend her but her dress was tattered and ripped so he thought of something to say. "So, you coming from a Halloween party or something?" The boy said to the women sitting next to him.

He was unable to help himself as he looked at her figure. He regretted looking because he just got off the phone with his girlfriend Amy. The boy had no clue what to do. He decided to look out his window and he chuckled. "You know, um, a girl like you really shouldn't be alone out here." The boy said. The women hasn't said a word since she sat in his car she turned and looked at him.

"I'm with you" The women said. She had long brown hair, pink lips and a very nice figure. The boy turns his face away from the women looking out of the car window as he feels the women's hand turn his face towards her. The boy looks at the women and looks at her figure again unable to help himself. "Will you come home with me?" The women asks the boy.

The boy was shocked to hear the women ask him to go home with her but there was no way he was going to say mind had completely forgotten about his devotion to his girlfriend Amy. "Um...Hell, yeah."The boy replied and stepped on the gas .He started to drive following her directions as he drove tires squealing. The boy drove onto a grey gravel road that was in the middle of nowhere he drove up the gravel driveway to an abandoned house.

The house had holes in the walls, the windows broken. It looked like no one had lived there for at least a few months to a year. The boy pulled up and stopped the car still on. "Come on. You don't live women looked at the house out the window with a sad expression on her face. "I can never go home." The women said close to tears. The boy looked out the windshield.

"What? What are you talking about? Nobody even lives boy said looking at the abandoned house. The boy turned to the women. "Huh, where do you live?" The boy said but the women was gone. The boy thought she was playing a prank so he parked his car and got out. As the boy got out he didn't notice a glowing handprint on the windshield disappear.

"That was good." The boy said still thinking it was a prank. "Joke's over, okay?" The boy takes a few steps towards the house. "You want me to leave?" He said trying to find out where the women went. The boy gets curious thinking maybe she went inside. The boy walks up to the old house slowly and steps up on the porch.

"Hello?" The boy said as he looked in through the broken front door screen and peered inside just to be charged by a bat scaring the boy and he screams and stumbles to get up off the porch. The boy runs as fast as his legs will go getting in his car and speeding off as his tires squeal. The boy is driving in his car he looks back once at the house but relaxes feeling safe breathing a bit heavily though. The women is now in the backseat staring at him with an evil gleam in her eyes but he doesn't realize she's there. The boy goes to check behind him in the rearview mirror and he sees the women.

The boy freaks and yells "AHH."The boy yelled as he crashed through a wooden sign on the bridge that said closed as he hit the breaks the tires car is shaking uncontrollably as the boy is screaming but it is muffled and no one around to hear him as the car continues to shake the screams go silent. There is blood on the window and windshield window, but no sign of him or the women


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I apologize everyone with my delay on Chapter 4 I will be working on finishing working on my chapter 4 this week I am unsure if I will finish by the end of this week but I will certainly try .I would certainly like if anyone would be able to leave a review if they like it so far so I should know to keep continuing writing**


End file.
